Joshaya Appreciation Week: Day 6
by Aznmissy04
Summary: For the awesome week of Joshaya Appreciation: In which Shawn realizes there's something going on between Joshaya and Cory has a serious talk with Josh about Maya.


**Hey everyone! I'm so excited and honored to be a part of Joshaya appreciation week with all the amazing authors who posted before me! And a special shout out to somuchlovexoxo for planning and heading this!**

 **A few quick things: for all the Joshaya lovers, I have two stories going on right now. "Changing Strokes" and Hard Hits". If you haven't read them, please check them out! And for those who follow my other stories, I'm trying to get them done as soon as possible.**

 ** ** **Enjoy!******

* * *

 **Surprise Changes**

 _When Shawn realizes there's something between Joshaya and Cory gives brotherly advice_

He's getting older, but he can say with certainty that he's lived a good life and is living his best life right now. Growing up was rough, but he always had a best friend he could turn to and a second family that always had his back. When their lives started to change, instead of settling down like everyone else, he took off on adventure after adventure, never staying in the same place long. He loved the journey, thrived on the experiences that came only once in a lifetime. But when he came home for the holidays a few years back, he saw all he's missed and how different life was.

He wasn't eighteen anymore with endless ideas and freedom. Of course he loved his job a traveling photographer and it took him to some incredible places he wouldn't see otherwise, but while his friends had families of their own and real responsibilities that didn't revolve around themselves, they had the most important thing, they had roots. A place to call home. And he quickly realized that he may want that one day. That maybe that was what was missing in his crazy life. And when his honorary niece Riley, who is smart and determined like her mother and passionate and caring like her father, introduced him to her best friend Maya, who was also known as "her Shawn", he saw something in the young girl he hadn't seen in a long time.

She wasn't the most polite or very quiet, but when she was around the Matthews' she beamed with gratitude and love. Something he knew all too well. Like when the older Mr. and Mrs. Matthews took him in in his time of need. They loved him like a son and not just because Cory loved him like a brother. No, they genuinely wanted what was best for him. And now Cory and Topanga were doing the same thing for Maya. That is just another reason why he loves the Matthews family. They truly care about everyone.

By hanging around the Matthews more and more, he learns of Maya's family troubles and wants to help in some way. He wants her to know that what has happened in her past doesn't have to define her future. That just because her family isn't perfect, she's found a great group of people and friends who will continue to love her for her, no matter what. And as he continues to spend time with his best friend, he finally meets Katy, Maya's mother. He is first taken back by her beauty. She was little disheveled after her shift at the diner, but her smile was soft and genuine.

And of course, they necessarily didn't get off on the right foot at their first meeting. He didn't say much, but her eyes could read the meaning behind his stare and like any strong woman, she stood up for herself, giving him a piece of her mind and then left. He wasn't judging her the way she thought. No, he understood things pretty well considering it was like he was seeing his life all over again. But he saw the drive in the Katy's demeanor. She wanted more in life and even though she made mistakes, she was still in her daughter's life. That counts for a lot in his book.

And that, that was the moment when the lightbulb finally clicked on. He instantly felt this need to be around the Hart women and as he came around more and more, he built a relationship with them that meant something special. Made him want to put down roots and have what all his friends had. A family. A real family he could come home to. People who loved, cared and supported one another no matter how tough life got.

And a year later when things were still just as good as before, he made it official. He proposed to Katy at the pace where it all began and the two were married soon after that! He finally has a wife who loves him and a stepdaughter who looks up to him. He's in for a wild ride and he wouldn't want it any other way.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few months, he learns what it means to be a partner to someone and to come home to them. To build a life with different views and opinions and still appreciate the beauty in them and what they offer to each other. And he's also an authoritarian to his teenage stepdaughter as they are very complicated to understand and will fight you on every turn.

It's lucky for him that he knows all of Maya's friends and knows she'll always be in good hands. Riley and Isadora will always be the sisters she never had and Farkle, Lucas and Zay will always be her brothers that will look out for her. And he's even thankful Josh comes around every so often to hang out with the group and gives them life advice that will actually benefit them in the near future. Life was great and he's finally got a handle on being a husband and father.

Or so he thought.

As the group got older, relationships became more serious and he definitely wasn't ready for that. Not by a long shot. Anytime he saw a boy hanging around Maya, he went into protective dad mode. No boy would ever be good enough for his stepdaughter. But as always, she promised him they were just friends and that she was waiting for the right guy. That gave him some relief, but considering that his best friend and niece have really great relationships that started at a young age, it was possible for Maya to start thinking about it too. But she seemed happy with her friends and 'going out' with Zay so they wouldn't feel left out.

OoOoOoOo

He's watched the group grow up over the past four years and now as he watches them walk across the stage to receive their diplomas, everything is about to change for them and the real world is right at their fingertips. He's amazed that the group could still hang out every day without getting tired of each other, but he sees the strong connection between the six and knows nothing can tear them apart.

He's thrilled every time his stepdaughter comes home to visit and even more overjoyed that she never brings a guy with her. That's the one thing he will never be prepared for. And sadly, he had to get on board sooner than he thought.

Maya was nineteen when he first started to notice something going on between her and his honorary little brother, Joshua Matthews. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was together at the Matthews apartment to celebrate the holiday and having everyone home. The kids, yes he still calls them kids even though they are legal adults, were all huddled together by the Christmas tree and catching up with each other when he saw Josh squeeze between Maya and Riley. He figured the two girls would yell at him and push him away as those two are attached at the hip, but when Riley moves closer into Lucas' side, he watches Maya look at Josh with a twinkle in her eyes and shy smile on her lips.

Wait...What?

He blinks a few times to clear his vision and when he refocuses on the group, they have already separated and took up all the space over in that area as Maya, Riley and Isadora are seated by the window and the guys are seated all around the floor. _'Good. That's better'_ , he thinks to himself as he knows he's just seeing things. But from that moment on, every time he sees Maya around Josh, he keeps an extra close eye on them.

At first he notices small touches between them. Their knees would gently bush against one another when they sit way to close to each other and when they thought no one was looking, there were quick hand placements on the arms and lower back. They all looked innocent. Like something friends would do. And most times, it never went past that.

But when Maya was twenty-one and they were once again all together at the Matthews' residence to celebrate Thanksgiving, the front room was packed with family and friends and he's taken by surprise Maya quickly grab Josh's hand and pulls him away from everyone else as the two walk down the hallway to the bedrooms. He desperately wants to follow them, but he is in the middle of a conversation with Mama and Papa Matthews and couldn't be rude to the couple who saved him. Thankfully minutes later, the two reappeared and go their separate ways.

Weird? Definitely yes.

Would he do some investigating of his own? You bet your ass he will.

But as he continues to watches them, nothing seems out of the ordinary and he is once again probably overthinking this. But his gut was telling him something different. And a month later at New Year's Eve, Maya and Josh looked to be inseparable. They were always together, laughing and smiling and that's when he knew for certain there was obviously something going on between the two of them. They were closer, a lot closer and he was going to do the mature thing and let them tell him when they were ready. He wasn't going to go all protective dad on Maya like Cory does with Riley because he trusts her. And loves her too much to ruin whatever was going on between her and Josh. But...all that positive thinking changed very quickly when he sees the two of them kiss, like a real couples kiss at midnight as he was about to kiss his wife.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" Katy whispers into his ear when he abruptly pulls back from their kiss.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Sorry, sweetie," Shawn apologizes and then kisses his wife, trying to remain but fuming on the inside.

A little while later when the part starts to wind down, he spots Maya and Josh together and when the two are about to what looks like kiss, again, he rushes over in a sprint and picks Maya up, throwing her over his shoulder before they can do anything and shouts," NO! NO! NO!"

Laughter fills the room as Josh winks at Maya's retreating form and she blows him a kiss goodbye before the door closes in her face. He guesses he should have seen this coming all along. He heard of Maya's crush on Josh, but it was just supposed to be a little crush. Or so he hoped. Seeing them actually together is a whole other thing. He loves them both, but is conflicted on what to do. There's a good and bad side in all of this and he only wants what's best for them. So, he goes to the one person he knows he can always count on and trust.

OoOoOoOo

Two days later, he impatiently knocks on the and when the door finally opens, he's greeted with raised eyebrows and half smile.

"Hey, Topanga. Is Cory around?" he asks nervously as this woman still kind of scares him.

"He is. And I hope you don't listen to anything he says. You two can't control your daughters' lives or who they date. The sooner you realize that, the easier it is for everyone," Topanga responds in genuine, but firm tone.

"Noted. Thanks Mrs. Cory," Shawn smiles.

"You're welcome, Mr. Cory. Good luck," Topanga copies with her own smile and then yells, "Cory! You have company."

Within seconds, the adult brunette comes out from the hallway and when he sees who his guest is, he runs over to his best friend. "Shawnie!" Cory cheers, giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, Cor. You got a sec?" Shawn wonders in a hopeful voice.

"For you, always," Cory smiles as the two take their seats on the couch. "So let me guess, this is about Maya and Josh?"

"Bingo. I just don't know what to think. I mean, I knew the day would come when Maya would meet some guy and they started to date and all that, but to actually see it, and with someone I know, it totally took me by surprise," Shawn admits as he rubs his forehead.

"Do you have anything against my little brother" Cory questions with a raised eyebrow. "Is he not good enough for your daughter?"

"What? Of course I don't have anything against Josh, you know that! And honestly, I want to believe he's good enough for Maya, but I just don't know. You know I love Josh like a brother. I just didn't know they were sneaking around behind my back!" Shawn snaps in frustration.

"Okay, point taken. And I'm going to be your friend instead of Josh's big brother right now and lay this all out for you. First, I don't think they were really sneaking around. Those two have always had a special bond. Just like Riley and Lucas. There's an underlying connection that only they understand. Maya has had stars in her eyes for Josh for a long time and I think they are now ready to take the next step. They're playing the long game. Secondly, I know this is new territory for you and I've learned from experience that the best way to handle this is to do nothing. Don't meddle, don't ask questions and most importantly, don't act like the bad guy and overbearing father. Your daughter will be even angrier with you and that's not a position you want to be in. Trust me. And lastly, we both know Josh and that he's a good guy. We know he won't hurt Maya and that he really cares about her. If this is serious, he'll love her the way she deserves. She'll be in good hands," Cory shares openly and honestly.

"I know he'll treat her right. I guess I just don't want to let her go yet. But, I know I have to. And thanks. You always know the right thigs to say. All these kids are lucky to have someone like you in their lives. I'm lucky to have you in my life," Shawn smiles as the two share a hug and talk for a few more minutes.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, Josh comes over to say his goodbyes as he is heading back to Philadelphia for a few weeks and as he hugs his niece, nephew and sister in law, he can tell that what happened a few nights ago is on his brother's mind and although he doesn't want to have this conversation, he knows he had to.

"Hey Cor, can we talk?" he asks after he hugs his brother.

"Yeah, of course. I was actually going to suggest the same thing," Cory smiles as the two Matthews men walk down the hallway to Auggie's bedroom.

"I'm surprised we aren't going to talk by the bay window. Isn't that where everything happens?" Josh teases as Cory closes the door.

"I actually thought about it since it's such a big thing in our house, but to be on the safe side, I chose here," Cory states gently.

"Good call. It would be really weird if one of Riley's friends came up the fire escape and saw us there," Josh chuckles, feeling an awkwardness settling in.

"It definitely would be," Cory laughs along and then starts the real conversation. "And I want you to know that it's been great having you around these past six years and seeing you grow into an incredible young man. I know we weren't always around when you were growing up, but I'm glad you're my brother and I love you. I know you're living your own life, are free to date whoever you choose and don't want your older brother pocking his nose in your business, but I just need you to promise me one thing."

"To take care of Maya. I know," Josh answers for his brother. "And, I love you too, Cory. You've taught me so much about life and how to be a good person and brother."

"Good. I'm glad you know and that means a lot to me," Cory beams happily. "I'm happy for you and Maya. My brother and daughter's best friend. It sounds like the perfect love story. You two are great together, but you have to be totally and completely committed to each other. You both deserve happiness and Maya needs someone who she can trust with all her heart. She's been hurt before and guards her heart with an iron fist. I know you two are having fun together. I just don't want either of you to get hurt if one or both of you aren't ready for something serious when the time comes," the emotions coming through strongly as he knows they both all too well.

"Thanks, brother, hearing that means a lot to me. And it will mean a lot to Maya too. And I know, trust me. We talk about our 'relationship' all the time and we know the risks. She's not only someone I care about romantically, she's also my friend. We're taking this day by day and not jumping into anything or forcing something that's not there. I care about her and I might even love her, like really be in love with her. But we're doing the long game to make sure we're both ready. That when the time is right, we'll be together without any barriers or reservations holding us back," Josh declares with a commitment and tenderness that Cory respects and know will only help their relationship in the end.

"Okay, then. I believe in the two of you," Cory grins with contentment and fondness. "And just to be on the safe side, you should really talk to Shawn about this too."

"Thank you. And I know. I will," Josh nods, knowing his brother is right as they share one last hug before rejoining everyone in the family room.

Before heading back to his apartment, he makes a detour to Shawn and Katy's apartment to talk to Maya's parents about their 'relationship' and to try sooth things over from New Year's Eve. Gently knocking on the door, it opens seconds later with deep brown eyes staring at him.

"You," Shawn growls and points a finger at him.

"Hey Shawn, can we talk?" he questions in a low voice.

"You bet we're going to talk, Joshua," Shawn states sternly, opening the door wider for the boy who grew up into man.

The two walk into the living room and sit across from each other, Josh on the sofa with Shawn taking the oversized chair as Shawn glares at Josh who stutters, "So, um, I'm sure what you saw on New Year's Eve took you by surprise and I do apologize for that, but I came here to let you to know that I truly care about Maya and might even love her. But we're taking this slowly to make sure we're both ready for what the future may hold."

"Damn right I was shocked! I didn't know you two were at that stage of your, uh, relationship. And to be honest, at that moment, I wanted to take you somewhere and lock you up so you couldn't see her again. But I also knew that wouldn't help the situation. Listen Josh, you're my honorary little brother and she's my daughter. I love you both and just didn't want to see either of you get hurt or worse, lose what you already have," Shawn shares with concern.

"I know and we're thinking about all of that too. We were friends before this and that's why we're taking things slow and haven't really told anyone yet. We're not in any hurry and we don't want the pressure of needing labels to define what we are," Josh answers carefully.

"Definitely DO NOT rush this," Shawn emphasizes strongly. "And that makes sense. I guess you two are really trying to make this work. So tell me, how long has this been going on?"

"Oh, um, a few months. Three, four months," Josh replies nervously as his leg starts shaking.

"Well...You two are good at hiding this," Shawn lets out a small chuckle. "And even though this makes me a little wary, I trust you both and hope things work out for the best. Just promise me you won't hurt her."

"Thank you, Shawn. Really, this means so much and I promise on my life. I won't ever hurt her and I'll take care of her. Those are two things I know for sure," Josh assures the man he the thought was so cool and looked up to since he was a kid.

"Good. Now get out of here before I change my mind," Shawn smirks as the two share a hug.

Josh is about to reach for the door knob when the door suddenly opens and Maya appears in front of him.

"Boing? What are you doing here?" she questions with a anxious expression.

"He came to talk to me," Shawn answers for the tongue tied Josh who gives her a sheepish smile.

"Really? And what'd you two talk about?" Maya wonders, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He told me how much he cares about you and he night have even dropped the 'L bomb'", Shane ribs Josh whose face is turning red from embarrassment.

"You did?" Maya whispers in awe.

"Yes to the first part and sort of to the second part. I know we're taking things slow and-," Josh starts to explain before getting cut off by Maya throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

The two kiss for a few seconds before Shawn clears his throat and says, "I'm just starting to get used to the two of you together. But this? Nope. No way!"

They slowly pull apart, laughing as Maya grins and retorts, "Sorry, dad," without looking away from Josh.

"Ugh...Josh, leave. Maya, let him go," Shawn shouts as the two don't move from their position.

"Thank you for doing this. And just so you know, I care about you too and might drop the 'L bomb' one day in the near future," Maya murmurs softly.

"Anything for you and I can't wait," Josh smiles lovingly down and Maya and then gives her one more kiss before exiting the apartment and feeling like everything is about to change in the most perfect of ways!

* * *

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
